


NSFW ALPHABET w/ Jake Gyllenhaal

by deanmonreigns



Series: Celeb Imagines/Headcanons [2]
Category: Jake Gyllenhaal - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, celebrity - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, Imagines, Mild Smut, NSFW Alphabet, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal/Original Female Character(s), Jake Gyllenhaal/Reader, Jake Gyllenhaal/You
Series: Celeb Imagines/Headcanons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1205020
Kudos: 27





	NSFW ALPHABET w/ Jake Gyllenhaal

**you can also find this on** _ **[watty](https://www.wattpad.com/845191830-%F0%9D%93%92%F0%9D%93%AE%F0%9D%93%B5%F0%9D%93%AE%F0%9D%93%AB-%F0%9D%93%98%F0%9D%93%B6%F0%9D%93%AA%F0%9D%93%B0%F0%9D%93%B2%F0%9D%93%B7%F0%9D%93%AE%F0%9D%93%BC-nsfw-a-z-w-jake-gyllenhaal) & [tumblr](https://halsteadbarnes.tumblr.com/post/611532903495647232/nsfw-a-z-w-jake-gyllenhaal)** _

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

_Jake likes to pull your body close to his side, wrapping his arms around you, and pressing soft kisses on top of your head/ face._

_After a while, he will drag you out of bed. Taking you to the bathroom. Then turn on the shower. Cleaning the both of you up._

_He will also hold your hand while talking about random things, that mostly turn into deep conversations._ **  
B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

_His hands. The main reason, because he knows_ _how much you love them. Also, because he can please you with them._ ****

_His favourite body part of yours is your boobs and ass. Also, your legs. He loves grabbing onto your ass and boobs. And he loves it when your legs wrap around him. Whether its when you wrap your legs around his head when he is eating you out or his waist when he is pounding into you. Or when you hug him._ **  
C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

_Mainly inside of you. He loves cumming inside of you. Likes watching it flow out of your cunt. He also likes cumming in your mouth, stomach, boobs and ass._ **  
D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

_Though he is more of the dom in the bedroom, he loves it when you Dominate him. He finds it extremely sexy. He loves it when you are in control._  
**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

_Jake is experienced. He has been with a lot of women before you. So, he knows all the tricks and techniques to please you._ **  
F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

_Doggy Style; he loves seeing you on all fours. He loves being in control. Also, likes yanking your hair back, while spanking your ass, or grabbing it._

_Laying on your stomach; like the doggy style, he likes being in control. He likes pressing his body weight against you. Pinning you to him and the surface. Also, likes yanking your hair back as well._

_When you sit on his face/when he eats you out. He likes this position, also, because he gets to see your facial reactions from a different angle. And god they are heavenly to him._ **  
G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

_Jake is more serious in the moment._

_But if he is drunk, then he might be a tad goofy._ **  
H = Hair (How well-groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

_Jake is well-groomed._ **  
I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

_Depends on his moods. Most times he doesn’t bother. Other times he will set the mood. Like a romantic dinner. Candlelit dinner. Candles/ rose petals etc._ **  
J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

_Jake only jacks off when you aren’t around, or he is filming, and he mostly rings you. Leading to sexting then phone sex._ **  
K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

_Jake has a huge daddy kink._

_Praise kink._

_Dominate._

_Degrading._

_Breeding kink_

_Slight choking kink {by choking I mean on you but hey he likes it when_

_He does weird kinky shit in the bedroom. It’s never vanilla._  
**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

_Anywhere really. The floor, in public, at the beach, in the pool, creek,_ _bed, rug, living room, table, wall, kitchen, kitchen counter, against a window._ **  
M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

_Mostly your moaning, and you in general. Especially, when you were a bodycon dress to date night._ **  
N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

_Anything that causes you pain or hurts you._ **  
O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

_Jake has been with many women. So, he has experience in giving oral. He knows all the right ways to curve his fingers. Knows all the licking techniques to get you moaning, and writhing underneath him._

_Like any guy, Jake loves receiving oral. He loves seeing your head bob up in down, as you suck him off. His hands would grip your hair, pulling it into a ponytail. He loses it when you look up at him with hooded eyes. Making his head fall back. His mouth a gap as he moans loudly. A curse of swear words and your name falling out of his mouth._

_Jake especially loves it when you lick the base of his cock, all the way up to the tip. He also loves it when you play/massage his balls._ **  
P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

_Mostly fast and rough._

_Though he might_ _surprise you and be slow and sensual. But you don’t get used to it. He then goes back to being rough and fast_ **  
Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

_Jake loves quickies. If the both of you are in a place where a quickie is required, and he needs to relieve his sexual desire/horniness for you, and he can’t, then, he will definitely have a quickie with you. Though he prefers_ _taking his time._ **  
R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

_Oh definitely, he is up for taking risks and experimenting. Though he asks for your permission first before taking a risk and experimenting. If you are okay with it then he will do it. Otherwise, he will drop it._ **  
S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

_Jake can go for four hours before he feels exhausted. He lasts for about 10-20 minutes depends._

_However, if he hasn’t seen you for a long time, and when both of you reunite with him, then he lasts for about 5-10 minutes._ **  
T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

_Sex toys are definitely a yes. Jake uses all the sex toys on you._ **  
U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

_Jake loves to tease you. It’s his favourite hobby. He loves teasing you in public. Whether he makes you wear vibrating panties, or he does it with his fingers. He loves to whisper all the dirty things he is going to do to you when both of you get home._ **  
V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

_Low growls, or just growls in general._

_Lots of moaning from the both of you’s, though Jake growls more then he moans._

_Moaning each other’s names loudly._

_Let’s just say if you have a guest in the house or the other guest in the hotel rooms can hear you and Jake_ **  
W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

_Jake loves to send explicit messages to you._

_He loves it when you send pictures of yourself with outfits you are trying on when you go on shopping sprees._ **  
X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

_He isn’t big nor small, so somewhere in-between._ **  
Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

_Depends, really, I mean sure he likes to bend_ **  
Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

_Depends on how tired her is. But he waits till you fall asleep. Then he falls asleep._


End file.
